About A Girl
by MichelleJoy
Summary: Danny/OC possible oneshot. The way he irked her, the way she'd ramble onto a tangent, he loved it. They way he never said her name, she hated it. But, she loved her nickname and would never let him know.


"Aye, Cobain?"

I rolled my eyes as he lent against his locker, causing a loud clang from the metal, disturbing the silence I had been basking in. I continued to slip on my leather jacket as I looked behind me at my co-worker.

Danny Messer was behind me, leaning leisurely against his locker, arms crossed over his chest- which was looking rather well defined under his tight moss green shirt- causing his biceps to bulge over his fists. He was more than attractive, with his sandy brown hair- always styled in a faux-hawk- and deep blue eyes that could see right through you. I think it was the combination of all of the above, mixed with his know-all smirk. You know the kind- the kind you either want to slap off, or even better, kiss off.

"How many times, Messer?" I smiled as I mimicked him by crossing my arms. Danny showed off his nice teeth as he gave me a large smile. It was one of my favorite smiles to see, because it was a real one. It was the kind of smile he did while letting out a laugh; his nose crinkled just enough so his glasses would rise a tad.

"It's been nearly 3 years, I don't think you could say it enough at this point," he replied, clear amusement though his voice.

I thought about it for a moment, and he was right. My time in New York City seemed far more like 3 months than 3 years. I came into the Crime Lab a bright and optimistic kind of gal… well, I still am, only just a bit more street savvy. Not that I wasn't wise of the streets before I arrived, having grown up in the Seattle area I knew a bit, just not quiet enough.

But, as soon as I walked through those elevator doors and onto the 34th floor, Danny was soon to take me by the elbow. Although, he tried to trick me at first- I shouldn't say tried, because he actually did quiet a few times. And, when he found out about my city of origin, he didn't hesitate with a new nickname.

"What's it going to take for me to hear my real name from your mouth?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Danny rolled his lips together in a thoughtful expression as he pushed away from his locker. "Well," he started while tucking his chin down as he looked me in the eyes. "come with the rest of us to Sullivan's and maybe I'll consider it, Cobain."

The first time I had heard in say it- it being 'Cobain'- I was damn well confused. I remember staring at him blankly for more than a few moments as he started back with his eyebrows up and a faint smirk on the edges of his lips. When it finally registered that he was addressing me, I had scowled. And, then, I argued profoundly that there was _much_ more to Seattle's music history than a man who was more known for his tragic heroin fueled suicide; that bands like Soundgarden and Pearl Jam- who had first formed together as Temple of the Dog to tribute a friend who'd OD'd (what's with the drugs in music? I mean, come on guys, you're making rockin' music, don't ruin it!) - had shaped the music industry so Nirvana could even exist in the mainstream rock radio stations.

And as you may imagine, my nervous rant had caused the mammoth of all laughs to escape the man at the receiving end. To my dismay, it also caused the name to stick. Not just with Danny, but with the other detective and a few CSIs who'd witnessed my ultimate humiliation.

It wasn't one of my finer moments, being the new girl had definitely gotten to me, but it had ended up being a great ice breaker. Danny and I have been good friends ever since. Not to mention the rest of the team I worked with.

"I think I could go for a good drink," I smiled.

Danny unfolded his arms and clapped his hands together. "A'right," he grinned, and I chuckled under my breath. I loved his accent, everyone's in fact. It was just so thick, and so city, that I had to smile. "C'mon, I'll walk with you."

I looked to Danny with a large smile as we walked to the elevator. "How chivalrous of you, Daniel," I teased lightly while pressing my thumb against the down arrow.

"Only for pretty girls from the Emerald City," he grinned. I puckered my lips and patted him on the cheek.

"Good answer," I cooed jokingly before letting out a shriek as Danny swatted my hand away from his face. He then grabbed it and yanked me onto the empty elevator that began to echo our laughter.

"Russo!"

It was the first thing- beside Danny's insistent rambling about the Knicks, or Mets, or something (I wasn't really listening, honestly, and I don't follow any sports besides the Seahawks and the Huskies) - I heard as we walked into Sullivan's. It was a wonder I heard it at all, seeing as the whole place was crowded with cops drowning away their tension after a long shift, and a young group of rookies being rowdy while watching some sort of sports programming.

I shook my head and chuckled, knowing full and well who it had been that called out to me. When it wasn't Cobain, it was Russo. That was a name I didn't mind being calling since it was the name that had been dropped down to me from my father, Joseph Russo.

I approached the overly tall, dark haired detective that was sitting at the end of a corner booth. I noticed a few other co-workers and smiled to them as I bumped fists with my good friend Don Flack- I like to call him the brawn to our brains, being the Homicide Detective of our group.

"Hey Donny," I smiled while making him scoot in and make room for me. "How was your day?"

"Seen one dead body, seen 'em all," he said with a small grin.

"Don't ever say that to Sid, Don."

I looked around Don and grinned at my female co-worker. "Hi, Rus," Aiden mirrored my smile.

"Good to see you, Aid," I said happily.

She and Don both held their eyebrows close as they looked over at me. "I just saw you, girl," Aiden laughed.

"Every moment away from you is a lifetime," I gave a dreamy sigh and laughed as Don threw his arms up.

"Alright, do I need to move?" he asked while looked between us. I shook my head as I giggled loudly. Across the booth from me were Danny and Sheldon Hawks- used to be ME turned CSI- in their own conversation. I lent forward on my elbows over the table, ready to rudely interrupt when I, myself, was interrupted.

"What I miss?" I looked to my right and shrieked with happiness at the blonde at the end of the table.

"Oh no," was the collective groan at the table.

I ignored the others as I jumped from my seat. "Mia!" I gushed while throwing my arms around my best friend's shoulders.

"Hi, Lia!" she greeted back with just as much enthusiasm.

"I didn't know you were joining us this evening," I grinned while pulling back my arms.

"How can I ever pass up a drink with my favorite people?" she asked while setting her purse next to Danny. "Hey Dan," she smiled and kissed his check.

"Hey, sis," he smiled back before continue a discussion with Hawks. Mia rolled her eyes lightly before throwing a larger smile to the blue eyed man I had previously been sitting next to.

A smile was teasing its way onto Don's face as he tipped his beer at her. "Amelia," he greeted.

I turned my head and quickly rolled my eyes. "Come on," I grabbed Mia's hand. "drinks, please."

I lead us to the bar and squeezed between a couple off duties' I'd seen around the precinct before and waved over the bartender. "Cory, my main man," I greeted with a large smile.

"Good to see you're pretty face, Russo," he smiled back, placing both hands on the edge of the bar and leaning over just a tad. To anyone looking on, he and I would look awfully flirty- and I won't deny that we are because Cory is a damn fine New Yorker. I looked back up at the man behind the bar and licked my lips lightly.

"How about a Long Island for me and my friend here?" I asked while nodding my head lightly to my left, motioning to Mia.

Cory's eyes flickered over to her and his grin grew just a fraction. "Mia Messer," he said, nodding to her lightly.

"Hi, Cory," she said back with a tight smile.

"I'll get on those drinks," he said before disappearing.

I grinned and turned around, leaning against the bar so I could face Mia. She was looking back at me with her arms crossed over her chest, looking much like her brother had not that much earlier.

I had met Amelia not long after I began working with her brother. They have this thing they call 'Messer Monday' where they go out to lunch every Monday. And I seriously mean every Monday. I had seen them eating Chinese take-out in Danny's office a couple of times. Nowadays, when Messer Monday is held in Danny's office I usually find a reason to crash their party.

"You're shameless," she smiled.

Amelia and I are practically opposites, which is why most of our friends are still shocked at how attached at the hip we've become. While Amelia is more serious and quiet, I am more than enthusiastic; she's sarcastic and I'm upfront. Most people believe that she should've been the cop, while I should've been the one managing a flower shop in Little Italy.

"Mi, he's like sex on a stick," I laughed. "I just like flirting with him. You know what? You should practice on him, because watching you try and flirt with Flack is painful." Mia's glare strengthened when Cory came back with our large Long Islands.

"Thank you, Cory," I smiled and winked lightly as I grabbed the two drinks and handed one to my blonde friend.

"Cheers," she smiled while clanking her glass to mine, all her anger seemingly washed away. Cory's Long Islands would do that to you.

"Cheers," I laughed while we made our way back to the table. I snuck around Mia and took her seat next to Danny, placing her purse on the floor beneath the table and out of my way. I bit onto my straw and sipped my drink as I watched Mia slid in next to Don, smiling as I did so.

"I want to hear you say it," I said slowly.

One Long Island is bad enough. It should be my limit. Hell, half of one should be my limit. But here I was, nearly two down and I was feeling great- I mean, so great that I couldn't do any thing but smile and laugh. So great that I no longer had many boundaries, which is why I had a hold of Danny's chin so he was looking at me straight on- we were so close that I could smell the hops from the couple beers he'd consumed (I'm absolutely sure he could smell the mixture of rum, vodka, and gin on my breath as well) – and looking as though I was a funny comedy show and finding this situation more than amusing. I'm sure it was though, knowing that Danny was far more sober than I.

I had my tongue running across the tips of my top teeth as I smiled lightly. Danny's blue eyes were staring directly into my own chocolate ones and I could see a twinkle in his them as the edge of his lips pulled upward.

"I said," I breathed. "I want to hear you say my name."

Danny laughed and shook his head, causing me to drop my hand from his scruffy chin. "I told you I'd think about it. Sorry, Cobain."

I groaned and turned to snatch my glass off of the table while the group howled with laughter. I grabbed my straw and bit onto it, quickly sucking up the rest of the remaining liquor.

"Sweetheart," Aiden laughed while reaching down the table to grab my hand. "You know it's a lost cause right?"

"No," I argued. I was being loud, I noticed. I also noticed my eyes were feeling too heavy. I knew I had over done the drinking, but hell I felt too good right now to worry about it. "He'll say it. If it's the last thing we both do."

"Alright," Danny said as he grabbed my shoulder. "Time to take you home."

"If I let you take me home, will you say it?" I nearly pleaded.

"No," he stated simply as we both slid from the booth. He grabbed my elbow gently while guiding me away from the table.

"Bye guys!" I called with a sloppy wave while we walked towards the door. I pointed to Cory when Danny opened to door and grinned. "And you," I said. "I'll see you later!"

Cory shook his head and chuckled as Danny ushered me out the door, having a similar expression as the bartender. "You're too much, y'know that?" he laughed.

"Better than not enough," I grumbled. Danny reached out and grabbed onto my arm as I nearly fell off of the sidewalk and let out a disgruntle cry when I was steady.

"What?" Danny asked, looking me over with a worried expression.

"My kicks!" I said pointing down to my converse, which were more than scuffed on the top. (I'm sure this didn't just happen. I tend to have to chase people in my line of work and scuffed shoes if something that comes with the job description.)

"You're what?" he asked with bewilderment.

"My pumped up kicks!" I told him loudly. "They're ruined."

Danny shook his head as he continued to pull me towards the subway. "You did not just say that."

"What's wrong with pumped up kicks? It's an excellent song!"

"They're hipsters," he answered simply as we took our seats and waited for the doors to slide closed.

"Are you a discriminator of hipsters, Danny?" I laughed.

Danny's smile grew as he looked over at me. "I'm friends with you, aren't I?"

"Don't answer my question with a questi- hey, I'm not a hipster!" I cried. "I do not look like a hipster."

I crossed my arms over my chest and Danny and I continued out argument clear up until our stop came. I'll tell you something that's a tad weird; my apartment building is directly across the street and Danny's. You'd think I'd have planned it or something like that. If anything I've come to think of it as rather convenient because, on nights like tonight were I'm a tad to drunk, I have someone to walk me home without going out of their way.

"Alright, have a good night okay?" Danny spoke as we stopped in front of my building. I smiled at Danny and gave him a quick hug before slowly ascending the small set of concrete steps.

"Goodnight, Danny," I said after unlocking the door and sending him a finger wiggling wave.

"Goodnight, Giulia."

I turned around with a large grin and rushed down the steps to grab Danny and giving him a large kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," I smiled before walking up to my building once more.

"Hey," he called. "If that's the response I get, I might start calling you Giulia more often!"


End file.
